


Girl Talk

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Delenn goes to Susan for advice and some information about flirting with John.<br/>-<br/>Written for prompt #7 at Dove Drabbles: "Flirting is mandatory."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Talk

**Title: Girl Talk**  
 **Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[**sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom** Babylon 5  
 **Beta:** none  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Word Count: 746**  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction created for fun and no profit has been made. Rights belong to the respective creators.  
 **Notes:** Written for prompt #7 at [](http://dove-drabbles.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dove-drabbles.livejournal.com/)**dove_drabbles** "Flirting is mandatory."  
 **Summary:** Delenn goes to Susan for advice and some information about flirting with John.

 

 **Girl Talk**  
Delenn had questions. She walked down the corridor to the quarters of the only person that she knew would give her a straight answer. She rang the door chime and waited. The door open and she stepped in.

“Delenn, this is a surprise.” Susan Ivanova said as she looked up from her coffee cup. “What brings you by?”

“I hope I am not disturbing you. I need to ask something and I think you are the person I should ask.” Delenn said shyly.

“What is it?” Susan was expecting a question about station procedures.

“Flirting.” Delenn looked uncomfortable. “I don’t understand what it really is or what purpose it has. I moved my hair from my face and I smiled at john. He said that he liked it when I flirted with him. I have no idea what he was talking about.”

Susan started to chuckle. “Humans flirt. They smile and make subtle movements like moving their hair or even touching someone’s arm. It’s part of the … mating ritual.”

Delenn looked shocked. “I hope he doesn’t think that I wish to mate with him. Mimbari do not mate outside of marriage. To do so would bring shame on the family and the clan. Some never mate as part of their dedication to the temple.”

“I see. I don’t think the Captain would think that you were trying to mate with him.” Susan motioned for her to sit. “He is a man and they like to be flirted with. It makes them feel good about themselves.”  
Delenn was still confused. “How does moving my hair and smiling make him feel better?”

“It shows him that you like him.” Susan said. “When you put your hand on his arm or even bat your eyelashes, it’s flirting.”

“What is ‘bat my eyelashes’?” Delenn asked. It sounded very strange to her.

“Oh, you move your eyelashes. You do this.” Susan showed her.

“Like this?” Delenn tried it.

“Yes! Just like that. Don’t Mimbari have mating rituals, for after the wedding of course?” Susan asked.

“We have things we do to prepare for mating.” Delenn blushed. “They are not as subtle as moving eyelashes.”

“Humans are complicated. It takes a lot of flirting to actually get to the mating.” Susan said. “We aren’t always married to the one we are mating with either.”

“I have noticed this.” Delenn took a breath. “Susan is flirting important when you like someone. Someone that is important to you, that you would mate with.”

“Yes but you don’t ever flirt with a friend or someone your work with.” Susan told her

“I see then it is only as a part of the mating ritual.” Delenn nodded. “But it seems so silly. Is it really necessary to do all of this?”

“Delenn, there is one thing I can assure you. Flirting is mandatory. That is especially true with human males. The Captain being a human male, I would say that if you like him in that way, then yes it is a requirement.” Susan smiled.

“I do like him… in that way.” Delenn smiled. “I am not sure that he likes me … in that way.”

“Delenn, a blind man can see that he likes you in just that way.” Susan said. “It’s in the way he says your name when you aren’t around.”

“I wasn’t aware that he said my name any differently than anyone else’s name.” Delenn was bewildered.

“He does.” Susan laughed softly. “We have all noticed it. I think it is very nice.”     

“Thank you Susan. I knew that you would be the person to ask.” Delenn said. “Some of these human customs and rituals confuse me. You are a much more complicated race than the Mimbari at least when it comes to mating.”

“You know you can always come by if you have a question.” Susan said. “I suppose all these changes in your life are very confusing.”

“Yes they are.” Delenn stood up. “Thank you. I must go I have a lot of work to finish before tomorrow. John has asked me to dinner.”

“Wear something pretty and have a good time.” Susan said. “You both need a little fun.”

Delenn nodded and turned to leave. “Good night, Susan.”

“Good night Delenn.”

She walked to the door and it opened. Once she was in the corridor she smiled. Her talk with Susan was even more than informative than she was expecting. She had hope for a future with John.       


End file.
